


The Habits Of Newlyweds [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Habits podfics [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Puns, Bodyswap, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Marriage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: About ten years before they go on the Waverider, Len and Mick get married and find out about one of the lesser-discussed perks of a married life.(Prequel to The Habits of Married Couples)





	The Habits Of Newlyweds [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Habits of Newlyweds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563652) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



> The habits of Married Couples has also been podficed by me and can be found at www.archiveofourown.org/works/16247450

**Title:** The Habits of Newlyweds

 **Fandom:** Flash

 **Author:** nirejseki

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Mick / Len

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Length:** 35:56

**Summary:**

About ten years before they go on the Waverider, Len and Mick get married and find out about one of the lesser-discussed perks of a married life.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563652)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/TheHabitsofNewlyweds.mp3)


End file.
